Endless Love (Special JOYday HappyKyuminDay)
by Mizukiharu
Summary: Cinta yang kita punya di dalam hati adalah sebuah dongeng atau cerita yang takkan berubah ataupun berakhir./ KyuMin/BoysLove/Project FF special July 13th #HappyKyuminDay/DLDR*


Endless Love

 **Main cast:**  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin

 **Summary:**  
Cinta yang kita punya di dalam hati adalah sebuah dongeng/ cerita yang takkan berubah ataupun berakhir.

.

.

.

 _ **Bebaskan aku dari penantian misterius ini  
Bintang-bintang berjatuhan dan angin berhembus  
Akhirnya aku dapat memelukmu dalam dekapanku  
Dua jantung berdetak bersama  
Percayalah padaku bahwa hatiku tidak akan pernah berubah, hingga menunggu seribu tahun **_

Kyuhyun masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, mimpi indah itu terasa menyergapnya untuk tetap memejamkan mata seakan enggan untuk terbuka sedikitpun.

Tangannya terasa hangat membuatnya nyaman di alam bawah sadarnya, dirinya tidak pernah tersenyum setulus ini sebelumnya, semenjak 7 tahun setelah peristiwa itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum, ya.. dirinya tersenyum karena mimpi indahnya.

Hingga sampai ventilasi kamarnya meneruskan cahaya matahari pagi ketubuhnya, Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, sadar bahwa ini adalah hari baru yang akan dilewatinya.

Langkahnya terseret untuk masuk ke kamar mandi hendak membasuh tubuhnya, mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya, juga mengguyur seluruh pikirannya yang dirasa tidak penting. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun memilih pakaian yang cocok untuk hari ini meskipun dirinya hampir menginjak kepala empat penampilannya tidak berubah sedikitpun tetap menjadi primadona untuk para fans setianya. Pakaian yang terbilang santai untuk mengawali hari, ia benci untuk olahraga, maka dari itu Kyuhyun memilih menghabiskan waktu senggangnya berdiam di rumah yang baru ia beli beberapa bulan yang lalu itu.

Rumah itu sangat besar, nuansa putih dan soft blue yang dipadukan di setiap sudut ruangan membuat rumah tersebut nampak asri dan elegan. Kyuhyun sengaja untuk berpisah dari dorm dan membangun rumah pribadinya untuk ketenangan. Meskipun para hyungnya cukup terkejut akan keputusan Kyuhyun, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka semua setuju.

Bayangan sosok itu berlari menghampirinya, bersandar di pundaknya dan bercerita banyak sambil tertawa kecil. Membuat tangan Kyuhyun reflek ingin menyentuh kepala itu dan mengelusnya.

Tapi sebelum tangan Kyuhyun sampai, bayangan itu tiba-tiba sirna dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri. pria itu tersadar dari khayalannya yang entah sampai kapan terwujud, ia menatap miris kedalam dirinya. Banyak sekali orang yang menginginkannya untuk segera mencari pendamping hidup di usianya yang tidak bisa dibilang muda lagi, namun Kyuhyun hanya bisa memberikan beberapa alasan ringan dan menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu.

.

.

.

 _ **Pegang janjiku, meskipin dinginnya musim dingin yang mengigit  
Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi  
Tutup kedua matamu dan genggam erat kedua tanganku  
Silahkan ingat masa lalu, saat kita saling mencintai  
Kita begitu saling mencintai, itu awal luka kita  
Sangat menyedihkan bahwa kita tidak dapat bersama mengatakan 'Aku Mencintaimu'**_

"Oppa, hari ini kau ada acara?"perempuan itu mendekati pria yang berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Hm.. akan ada pertemuan dengan beberapa petinggi perusahaan dan sahabat lamaku"jawab pria itu

"Sudah tujuh tahun ya.. tidak terasa hubungan kita sudah terjalin selama itu"lanjut perempuan itu lagi.

'Aku tidak pernah menganggap ini sebagai hubungan yang selama ini kau fikirkan, aku sangat tersiksa selama ini, sangat..'batin pria yang kini tengah duduk berdampingan dengan perempuan yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

"Hm.." namun apa yang keluar dari mulutnya tak sejalan dengan perkataan batinnya.

"Cinta yang kuberikan tidak pernah berubah kan, oppa? Tetap sama seperti dulu" tutur wanita itu lagi.

"Hm.." lalu Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku akan keluar, jangan menungguku mungkin akan pulang malam, masaklah untuk dirimu sendiri karena mungkin aku akan makan di luar dengan rekan bisnisku" Sungmin pun berlalu begitu saja.

Wanita itu hanya terdiam. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa suaminya tidak pernah tulus untuk mencintainya, menjadikannya sebagai pendamping hidup hanya karena sebuah ancaman darinya. Tapi seperti yang mungkin orang banyak katakan bahwa cinta itu buta maka tidak ada perbedaan antara yang baik maupun yang buruk untuk mendapat sebuah rasa kasih sayang, meskipun itu hanya sepihak.

.

.

.

Sungmin melirik arlojinya sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada layar laptop di depannya. Beginilah keseharian seorang Lee Sungmin, sebagai penerus perusahaan keluarga dan menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang direktur.

Tapi apakah kalian pernah bertanya seperti apa hidupnya setelah 7 tahun belakangan ini?

Mungkin jika ada yang menanyakannya seperti itu maka dengan cepat Sungmin menjawab 'Tidak' ia tidak pernah bahagia, tidak pernah merasa bahwa ini adalah dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ruhnya seakan hilang terbawa rasa sakit yang telah dipendam sekian lama.

Sungmin kembali berhenti mengetik laporan yang seharusnya telah ia selesaikan sejak tadi. pandangannya teralih pada kalender duduk yang ada di mejanya. Melihat bahwa hari ini telah ia rencanakan sebelumnya sampai membuat tanda khusus di kalendernya jauh-jauh hari.

Tes..

Airmatanya jatuh, yang semula hanya satu sampai dua tetes saja kini beralih menjadi linangan airmata yang cukup banyak. Direktur yang penuh wibawa itu akhirnya terisak kecil tidak sanggup untuk menahan segalanya sendiri. Menatap kalender itu membuat hatinya tersayat lembar demi lembar. Ketika kebahagiaan yang harusnya ia rasakan tepat hari ini, tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi sejak 7 tahun lamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ah" lirihnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Setiap malam hatiku sakit  
Aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu  
Aku terbiasa sendirian dalam waktu yang lama  
Dan aku menghadapinya dengan senyuman  
Percayalah padaku, aku memilih untuk menanti  
Walaupun ini menyakitkan, aku takkan meninggalkanmu**_

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin-ah" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan erat matanya.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di pantai Gwangli yang cukup jauh dari perkotaan, ia duduk di kursi yang sama di tepi pantai, kursi yang sama seperti kenangan indahnya dulu. Menikmati deburan ombak yang seakan memanggilnya untuk bermain sebentar di sana.

Bayangan itu muncul lagi tepat di kedua matanya ketika sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka. Sangat jelas terlihat Sungmin yang sedang berlari lari di pesisir pantai, berlari kearahnya ketika ombak pantai mendekat.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin terjatuh di lembutnya pasir pantai. Kyuhyun reflek terbangun hendak menolong Sungmin. Tapi itu terhenti ketika melihat Sungmin mendongak dan tersenyum kearahnya bersamaan dengan itu bayangan Sungmin menghilang perlahan, seolah kenyataan yang menampar Kyuhyun bahwa itu hanyalah ingatan tentang masa lalunya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu diingat.

"Arrrgghh" Kyuhyun mengerang sambil menendang pasir pantai kemudian jatuh terduduk lalu menatap lurus kearah hamparan lautan biru nan luas didepannya sambil terus membiarkan airmatanya mengalir.

"Aku tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku terlalu bodoh karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri, "Tapi melihat kebersamaan kalian berdua, aku seakan tidak pernah punya tempat lagi di hatimu, Min-ah"

" _Kyuhyun-ah.. lihat pita ini? Aku akan menggantungnya di atas pohon itu dan menempel sebuah kertas rahasia yang boleh kau atau aku baca saat kita berkunjung lagi di tempat ini…"_

Kyuhyun kembali teringat pita itu, pita yang pernah Sungmin perlihatkan padanya sewaktu pertama kali mengunjungi pantai ini. Dan akhirnya ia berlari sambil mengingat-ingat letak pohon yang pernah ia singgahi bersama Sungmin waktu itu.

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga yang sangat cantik serta sunset yang begitu menakjubkan menandakan hari ini telah senja, dimana setelah ini hanya ada kegelapan malam bersama sinar rembulan dan bintang yang akan menyinari.

Tapi Kyuhyun terus mempercepat langkahnya untuk mencari pohon tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hanya kelembutanmu yang dapat menjagaku  
Dari dingin yang tak berakhir  
Biarlah cinta ini menjadi bunga yang mekar di hati kita  
Kita dapat melewati waktu  
Jangan pernah lepaskan tangan kita  
Dan jangan pernah menyerah pada mimpi kita**_

Sungmin telah selesai dengan semua urusan terkait perusahaannya. Ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup padat.

Setelah cukup lama berkendara, akhirnya kakinya berpijak di sebuah tempat yang tak asing baginya. Udara di sini memang sejuk, tanpa sadar ia ikut tersenyum di kala melihat anak-anak kecil berlarian di pesisir pantai. Berlari dengan cerianya ketika ombak datang menghampiri mereka dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang tengah mengawasi. Keluarga kecil yang bahagia seperti yang diidamkan banyak orang.

'Andai aku boleh memilih jalan hidup untuk kedua kalinya, bolehkah aku meminta terlahir menjadi seorang perempuan? Agar tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kebahagiaan untuk bersama orang yang benar-benar aku cintai lalu hidup bahagia layaknya keluarga itu' Sungmin membatin lirih.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Lee Sungmin? hah.. aku merasa diriku benar-benar tidak ada artinya" Sungmin bergumam sambil terus berjalan di sekitar pantai yang cukup terkenal karena keindahannya itu. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh langkahnya, memasuki area penginapan yang lokasinya berdekatan dengan pantai ia pun mulai menelusuri tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Kita begitu saling mencintai  
Itulah awal derita kita  
Sangat menyedihkan bahwa kita tidak dapat bersama mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'  
Biarlah cinta menjadi bunga yang mekar di hati kita**_

Setelah pencarian yang cukup memakan waktu, akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di salah satu pohon yang ia cari.

Ia tidak tahu persis apa nama pohon itu, yang jelas Kyuhyun ingin menemukan apa yang dicarinya di pohon ini. Kyuhyun menajamkan pandangannya di setiap ranting-ranting kecil pohon itu hingga ia dengan mudahnya menemukan benda yang ia cari.

Sebuah pita merah yang bergantung di salah satu ranting pohon, Kyuhyun baru menyadari bahwa pita tersebut bergantung dengan sebuah gulungan kertas di salah satu ujung ikatan pita tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut, kertas tersebut nampak lusuh juga pita yang seharusnya berwarna merah marun kini tidak lagi seperti dulu karena dibiarkan terlalu lama, ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa benda ini masih tersimpan di tempat semula.

"Katanya kau akan menempelnya tapi kau malah menggulungnya seperti ini, Min-ah" Kyuhyun bergumam sebelum membuka gulungan kertas itu.

Hatinya mendadak bergemuruh ketika Kyuhyun membuka perlahan gulungan kertasnya.

From:YourSungmin  
To: My Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun-ah annyeong…. Hari ini adalah hari pertama kita berdua berada di Gwangli, ditemani wine favorite kita. Rasanya berbeda ketika kita menikmatinya di tepi pantai dengan di dorm seperti biasa. Maaf sebelumnya karena aku membuat kau penasaran dengan isi gulungan tidak penting ini.

Kau membuka gulungan ini dengan keadaan baik kan? Kau tidak sakit kan? Kau tidak terlihat menyedihkan seperti awal aku bertemu dengan mu kan? Baiklah.. aku berharap kau selalu sehat, Kyu. Aku tidak jadi menempelnya karena kalau menempelnya maka orang lain akan melihat isinya, jadi aku gulung seperti ini agar terlihat romantis hehehh.

Apa kau bahagia? Sangat? Aku juga bahagia Kyu… sangaattt bahagia, hari special kita.. kau akan selalu datang berkunjung kesini jika harinya tiba begitupun denganku. Keinginanku sebenarnya sangat sederhana, selalu ingin terus bersamamu dan sampai kapanpun harus seperti itu.

Aku sangat takut ketika nanti hal buruk akan terjadi dalam kehidupan kita. Bagaimana jika kau membuka gulungan ini disaat kita tidak lagi bersama?

Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu, tapi aku akan berjuang sangat keras untuk tetap bersama, setiap orang berhak bahagia kan, Kyu? Sekalipun kita seperti menentang kodrat dari Tuhan. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah.

Jika aku sudah tidak bersamamu lagi, maka percayalah dan terus percaya bahwa cinta seorang Lee Sungmin hanya untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Apa ada nama itu selain kau di dunia ini?

Kita akan bahagia, Kyu.. kita akan meraih bintang yang paling terang itu bersama. Merangkai berbagai mimpi indah kita berdua menjadi satu kisah yang nyata adanya.

Sayangnya.. aku hanya bisa menulis sampai sini.. aku berharap kau membukanya dan membaca semuanya.

Jangan menangis! Karena kau sangat jelek jika menangis. Sehat selalu Kyuhyun-ah…  
Aku mencintaimu….

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ming.. terimakasih karena telah membuat hatiku sedikit lebih tenang" lirih Kyuhyun. yah.. memang apa yang Sungmin takutkan sejak lama benar-benar terjadi sekarang. Ia membuka surat itu dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan.

"Aku juga berjanji akan selalu berjuang untuk kita berdua.." lanjutnya lagi.

"Terimakasih karena telah mau berjanji bersama"

DEG!

Oh Tuhan.. Kyuhyun mendengar suara khayalan itu lagi, suara itu tampak nyata.

"Berbaliklah dan tatap aku"

Suara itu kembali ia dengar. Namun Kyhuhyun yakin kali ini bukan sebuah khayalan seperti sebelumnya.

Ia balikan tubuhnya demi memastikan apa yang ia pikirkan itu benar.

"Aku di sini… menepati apa yang tertulis di surat itu"

Ini sungguh kenyataan. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan sangat nyata. Sosok itu tetap sama seperti dulu. Mata, hidung, pipi, bibir.. semuanya tetap sama dan tidak ada yang berubah.

"Kau tidak ingin memeluk ku?" sosok itu menawarkan diri.

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap membeku ditempat, tidak berniat maju selangkah pun untuk mendekati sosok itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan melakukannya"

GREP!

Dengan cepat sosok itu meraih tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kau.. Lee Sungmin yang sebenarnya kan? Bukan khayalan ku?" Kyuhyun masih enggan untuk membalas pelukan itu. Ia takut ketika Kyuhyun akan memeluknya maka Sungmin akan tiba-tiba menghilang lagi.

"Kau pikir aku ini hantu?"

Kyuhyun masih tidak bergeming sambil menatap sosok Sungmin yang telah melepas pelukannya.

"Kau masih tidak percaya, kemarikan tanganmu" Sungmin menuntun tangan Kyuhyun untuk memegang pipinya, "Sekarang kau percaya? Aku Sungminmu yang nyata, jadi berhentilah untuk menganggap ku hanya khayalanmu atau hantu, Cho" lanjut Sungmin sedikit mencairkan suasana dengan candaannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergetar ketika menyentuh lembutnya pipi itu. Benar-benar kenyataan yang selama ini ia inginkan, bertemu dengan orang yang sampai saat ini masih dicintainya.

"Aku menepati janji kan? Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya" ujar Sungmin.

"Hm… aku sangat merindukan mu"

"Begitupun juga aku"

Kembali.. mereka kembali memutar segala kenangan indah yang mereka jalani, bernostalgia dengan segala peristiwa yang telah mereka lalui.

 _ **Kita tidak pernah melupakan janji kita  
Hanya cinta sejati yang menghampiri kita untuk kita melewati waktu  
Sangat menyedihkan bahwa kita tidak dapat bersama mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'  
Cinta di dalam hati yang kita punya adalah cerita/dongeng yang takkan pernah berakhir ataupun berubah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Wanita itu memasuki ruang kerja Sungmin, waktu yang menunjukan pukul 10 malam tidak membuat kantor ini sepi. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir karena Sungmin tidak mengabari apapun padanya sejak kepergiannya tadi pagi.

Ia mendekati ruang kerja Sungmin dan melihat sebuah kalender yang berada di sana. Wanita itupun mengambilnya dan melihat sebuah tanggal yang telah dilingkari.

Wanita itu membeku ditempatnya, pantas saja Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk tidak menunggunya ataupun memasakan makan malam. Ia menyadari sudah cukup lama semenjak hari itu. Dan Sungmin membuktikan ucapannya sampai saat ini. Dan wanita itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, karena ia sedikit banyak menyadari semua masalah ini berawal darinya.

Kemudian ia pun memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan meletakan kalender itu pada tempatnya.

Kalender yang menunjukan tanggal 13 Juli, tanggal yang Sungmin lingkari dan itu tepat jatuh pada hari ini.

.

.

.

.

 **-End-**

Endless Love, original soundtrack film The myth, pertama denger lagu ini langsung jatuh cinta walaupun saya awalnya gak terlalu suka lagu mandarin tapi beda waktu denger lagu ini heheheh… yang di Bold dan italic itu terjemahan lirik lagunya ya

HAPPY JOYDAY

HAPPY KYUMIN DAY

13 JULI 2015

Haahhhhhhhh iya saya tau kalau tahun memang tahun pertama yang kita lewati tanpa Sungmin, dan tentunya kisah mengenaskan tahun lalu masih membekas de benak saya. Tapi bagi siapapun yang masih bertahan saya ucapkan selamat semoga akan tetap seperti ini. Sedih juga banyak author yang memutuskan untuk hiatus dan bahkan total berhenti untuk menulis semua kisah tentang KyuMin karena sangat sulit membayangkan KyuMin meskipun hanya dalam cerita dengan kenyataan yang seperti ini adanya. duhh kok jadi curhat

Ff ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk JOYday! *hug

Oke last.. semoga kalian suka^^

Sorry for typo(s)

Kebahagian itu selalu datang dibagian akhir dari penderitaan ^^ *kisshug

SEE YOU AT NEXT STORY


End file.
